Opposites attract
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: All Kimiko wanted to do was go somewhere quiet and write a diary entry but no all her thoughts had to be preoccupied by a certain brunette Green eyed muscular, dreamy, sexy, annoying, bossy, headstrong, rude, obnoxious, dope of a boy! Why?


**RK4eva: One-shot time! And I would like you to meet my co-hosts Shavon (Girl with long black hair and violet eyes) Shanee (Girl with long red hair and green eyes) Ray ( Boy with short black hair and blue eyes) and Craig (Boy with dirty blond hair and big brown eyes)**

**Co-hosts: Hi!**

**Shavon: This is so rad!**

**Shanee: I know!**

**(They both squeal and the boys roll their eyes)**

**Craig: Today's lucky numbers are 5550127 this just happens to be my personal cell-phone number (Phone rings) Hello lucky caller number one!**

**Person: Knock it off Craig**

**Craig: How do you- (Craig turns around to see RK4eva with her cell up to her ear) **

**Craig: Sorry!**

**RK4eva: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own my Co-hosts!**

**Ray: No you don't**

**RK4eva: I brought you into this world and I can take you out!**

**Ray: Sorry!**

**Shanee: On with the One-shot!!!!!!!!**

Kimiko could pull her hair out of her head. Raimundo just never quit with the witty remarks, the rude slurs, the way he treated her as "one of the guys." The way he ignored her and, at the same time, had an annoyingly close watch on her. The way he made it seem like he didn't care what the hell she did, while at the same time showing he did care. She hated his stupid mind games. His stupid words. His stupid...self. Now here she was out in the garden by the lake writing her diary entry if only she could concentrate hard enough to comprehend the days events! Then she might get somewhere.

Kimiko stared at the untouched page in her diary, as if waiting for her diary entry to write itself. She wasn't sure what put her off in today's "I hate Raimundo he is such an obnoxious idiot" mood. It was just ... his…self! How he and Clay talked about all the girls they'd dated before the temple.

But it wasn't that Kimiko was jealous. Of course not. No. Jealous of what! A brunette Green eyed muscular, dreamy, sexy, annoying, bossy, headstrong, rude, obnoxious, dope of a boy having every girl except her?

_Precisely, _her head told her. She shook away her thoughts and started writing

_Dear diary today I…_

She knew what she did today. She knew it. It was in her head, somewhere... But at the moment, all she could think of was a certain A brunette Green eyed, muscular, dreamy, sexy ,annoying, bossy, headstrong, rude, obnoxious, dope of a boy.

_This is stupid! _She scolded herself.

"Wow, Kim, I didn't think I'd find you here."

Kimiko closed her eyes and pretended that she didn't hear him. Maybe he'd go away. _No, he won't. He'll just nose into your business and say 'are you all right?' twenty times. Then, maybe, ask if you know any pretty girls that he could ask out._

"I'm just trying to write a diary entry" she muttered, picking up her diary and walking off

"Where're you going?" He asked.

_He's so nosy, _she hissed in her head. _He really ought to-_

"Someplace where it's quiet," she replied quickly.

"Wait, Kim?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with some, uh, y'know...girl problems."

"I knew it." He glanced at her with the biggest puppy eyes, and she couldn't help but melt. "Ugh, fine," she grumbled, sitting down on the grass across from Rai. "But it better not take long."

He grinned. "It won't, I promise." She rested her head in her hand, ready to hear his sob story about how he's already dated all the pretty girls and he can't find another sucker to go out on a date with him. "Well, there's this one girl who I've had my eye on for, uh, a really, um, long time..."

_Oh, I hope it's not someone I know. That would be so...awkward to say the least._

"She's really pretty, and nice, and smart, too... She's, uh, perfect. And, um, I need your help."

Kimiko sighed. "Okay, what do you need my help with?"

"Well, you see, I don't think she likes me. I mean, we get in, y'know, fights all the time, and we always argue. She probably hates me, but the truth is...I, uh, really...like her."

Kimiko took a deep breath.

"And, you know, we're complete opposites. She's brilliant, I'm dumb... She's pretty, I'm...well, y'know. She's...well, she's brave and I..."

"Okay," She cut him off, not wanting to hear another word about his dream girl that she now hated. She was not only completely disappointed, but also utterly jealous. Yes, she would admit it. She was insanely jealous over whatever girl tickled Raimundo's fancy. "You should just...ask her. Sometimes opposites attract...and stuff." _And stuff?_

"It's...um...Oh, listen, Kim..."

"'Kim, did I ever tell you that you're the smartest, most annoying, headstrong, silky haired girl I have ever met?" he grinned. Kimiko oddly didn't feel upset or hurt. It was as if this was his way of being nice.

Shaking her thoughts, she got to the point. "So...uh...who is this girl? I can ask her if she likes you," she breathed.

He leaned his head in close and, before kissing her, whispered, "Could you ask Kimiko Tohomiko if she would like to go on a date with me?"

Kimiko's heart skipped a beat. _NO! This is the infuriating RAIMUNDO PEDROSA we're talking about! YOUR BEST FRIEND! _"I could do that..."

"If not, I could always ask Keiko..."

"You're such a prat, Raimundo Pedrosa," she said, kissing him.

**RK4eva: Was it decent?**

**Shanee: It was like so hot!**

**Shavon: Totally rad!**

**Craig: Whatever!**

**Ray: Do I care?**

**RK4eva: Why do you guys always put me down!**

**Ray: It's what we do!**

**Shanee: Read and Review people!**

**Shavon: And tell us if you want another chapter where they go on the date!**

**RK4eva: Because your opinions are valued by me!**

**Craig: Right! (Sarcastically)**

**(RK4eva send ravenous wild dogs that chase the boys around the room)**

**Girls: Read and review!**

**Boys: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
